Want U back
by Thecakeluver
Summary: The chipmunks dump the chipettes for three other girls and the chipettes feel heart broken,to heartbroken to talk to them so they ignore them. But the chipmunks new girlfriends change it all for their chances to win the chipmunks back. Will a simple song change the chipmunks minds about the chipettes and their current girlfriends.
1. Chapter 1

This must have been the worst day ever for the chipettes. Just today at school the chipmunks dumped them for the three other that they ran home crying their eyes out,they didn't care if they missed just want their guys back. This felt like someone stabbed them in the heart. They cried in their shared room until claire came in worried."guys whats going on? The school called and said you ditched school." Claire said.

"we know." Brittany said.

"well you better give me a good explination for why you ditched school because that was unexceptible even for you jeanette. Im very dissapointed at you...you never missed or ditched school before."

"i know but this was hurtful of why we ditched school." Jeanette said.

"well can you at least tell me why you guys ditched school right now."

"we ditched school because the chipmunks dumped us for 3 other girls and that broke our hearts and we broke down crying in the middle of the hallway. We want then back but we think they are more happier with them than with us." Eleanor explained.

"oh well just try to calm down and i'll make you guys some tea. Ok."

"okay." They said. Then claire left and shut the door behind her."what are we going to do? They probably won't get back together with us." Eleanor said.

"well their is our concert coming up in two weeks. Maybe we can sing a song for them." Jeanette pointed out.

" we need them to be suspisious and/or curious when we dedicate the song to them."

"hmmm...how about we ignore them until the they'll get really suspisious then they will want to ask us why we ignored them." Brittany suggested.

"okay. Lets make a pack,no talking to the boys until concert." Jeanette said while holding out her paw. Then britt and ellie put their paw on hers and then it was official.

"oh how about we also make them jeleous."

"umm..how if i may ask?" Eleanor asked.

"well i was thinking we get all dolled up so we can make them fall for us once again. Or we can just get fake boyfriends."

"um..well getting a fake boyfriend is your speciallty and no one will ever let us be their fake boyfriends." Jeanette said.

"ya so lets go with the dolled up idea." Eleanor said.

"cool." Brittany said. Then claire walked through the door with tea.

"oh i see your happy once again. Did you figure out what to do?" She said.

"yep we decided to play a song for them at the concert."

"okay oh and i have to leave really early tomorrow and won't be back till 6:00 pm. So i will leave the key to the doggie door under the mat before i leave."

"okay claire." They said.

"ok. I will be in my bedroom if you need me." she then walked out of our bedroom and went to her room. The rest of the day was spent talking about the plan,some gossip,and other stuff. We then ate dinner,took a shower and went to bed. they hope their plan will work.

the next day~

when they woke up they shot out of bed and started getting ready. They want to be perfect so they can make them fall for them again. So brittany wore a pink sparly elbow leanght shirt with a black belt. She also wore a black skirt with some sparkles. Her hair was down and wavy that went a little past her shoulders,she wore black eyeliner and masccara and pink eye shadow. Jeanette wore a purple dress with a silver belt in the middle that went to her knees. She also added a white short jacket to go over it that went to her chest and was upper arm also had her hair down that was curly and went to her mid back. She wore the same type of make up as brittany but she had purple eye shadow. She still wore her glasses. Eleanor wore a spring green sparly upper arm lengthed sleeved shirt that went a little above her belly. She also wore a yellow tank to go under.(oh and one side of her shirt shows her shoulder and the strap of the tank.) she also wore a darker green skirt with a heart in the bottom right hand corner. Her hair was down that was perfectly straight and went right below her furry chin. She also had the same make up on as her sisters but with a light green eye shadow. They looked in the mirror and they were perfect. They also thought that maybe all the guys will be drooling over them to make them jeleous."girls we are perfect." Brittany said.

"yes we are. Maybe all the guys will be drooling over us." Eleanor said.

"ya. Then the chipmunks will get jeleous." Jeanette said. She then looked at the digitail clock by their bed. It read then gasped and this caused her sisters to turn to her."guys the bus will be here in 5 minutes. Cmon." They then ran out of the bedroom,out the doggie door to the bus stop. Luckily the chipmunks weren't their to see them. But then everyone turned to them and stared at them. Then they all crowded around the chipettes and compliment on how they look. The girls like the attention and wish to keep it up.

with the chipmunks~

"Alvin whats wrong? You've been quiet since we woke up this morning." Simon asked the quiet alvin.

"*sigh* i just feel bad for breaking up with brittany. I mean yes she gets under my fur but when we broke up with them and went to the our now pronounced girlfriends i looked back and saw her crying on the floor then run out of the school with her sisters. I just feel bad for breaking her heart." Alvin said.

"oh well i bet they'll get over it." Alvin just remained quiet. Then theodore noticed a big crowd.

"hey guys whats foing on over there?" He said. Then simon and alvin also saw the big crowd. They looked confused and they all went to the crowd. Since their chipmunks they had to see throug. The legs and they gasped at what they saw. They saw their ex-girlfriends with a new look. They just stared at them until the bus came,then everyone followed the chipette into the bus. When the chipmunks got on the bus they tried to talk to the chipettes but they shot them a glare and ignored them. The chipmunks were confused so they will try to get it out of them later.

With the chipettes~

the rest of the day was perfect for the have gotten all of the attention. It was the end of the day and each chipette had their stuff to now they were getting their stuff from their lockers for their after school activities."okay girls today has been a great day and lets not mess it up." Brittany said.

"okay but i have chess club with simon." Jeanette said.

"ya and i have cooking club with theodore." Eleanor said.

"wow. At least i don't have anything with alvin." Brittany said.

"lucky."

"but i have to teach alvins girlfriend stacy how to cheer. She said she wants to impress alvin with a sport so she chose .." Brittany was fustrated.

"oh. Well remember ignore chipmunks and then everything will be perfect." Jeanette said. They then nodded,closed their lockers and went to their after school activitys.


	2. Chapter 2

Cheerleading~

brittany was in the girls locker room changing into her cheer uniform. The girls were talking about who was going to teach stacy how to cheer. They then quieted down and looked at was confused."what?" I said.

"britt not to stress you out but your going to teach stacy our moves." Her friend ally said.

"WHAT!ALLY WHY?"

"Well because we don't like her for making alvin dump you for her and you can teach her some complicated moves that took you a day to master. And you can give her 5 tries and if she can't do 3 move by the end of practice then she gets kicked off."

"hmm..not bad. Ok i will teach her. Will start off easy with the cartwheel,then the splits then other stuff. Plus practice is only an hour so lets do this."

"okay cool now lets go out there and practice. Oh and stacy was here early so shes on the bleachers waiting."

"ok." Then they all went outside to see alvin looking at alvin practice football. I rolled my eyes and went to her while the others did their routine. I got stuck with this girl and not learn any moves for the next cheer competition."hey stacy ready to practice?"

"oh hey brittany. And yes im ready. So whats first?" Stacy said.

"oh well im going to teach you some easy stuff then we'll move on to the harder stuff. Sound good?"

"Ya. So what first?"

"lets start with a simple cartwheel."

"Ok." Then brittany and stacy went to an open feild and brittany showed stacy a cart wheel. When it was stacys turn she tried to do a cartwheel but failed.

"no no no no no." Brittany said kinda fast while putting a paw on her forehead."*sigh* stacy keep your legs strait and toes pointed." Stacy nodded and tried again and again and again,but she couldn't get a simple cartwheel. Them after thirty minutes of tring it was break time and everyone went to the bleacher while stacy went to alvin and brittany knew this was the perfect time to talk to the team."guys i can't take it anymore. i taught her how to do a simple cartwheel but her legs won't keep straight,her toes wont point and she can't keep herself up long enough to make it on her feet.*sigh* what should i do?"

"well you could just let her try a routine that we practiced like the sommersault followed by the back flip." Her other friend alexandra said.

"ok i'll try but if she can't get this routine down then shes kicked off the team."

"ok. Go get her and tell her that she's going to practice the routine with us." i nodded and went to go get stacy.

"hey stacy."

"Oh hey up?" she said.

"oh well we were wondering if you like to practice a routine with us."

"oh ya sure."

"well come on then."

"okay by alvin."

"by stacy, by britt." Alvin said. Stacy said by but brittany said nothing and this is concerning him. But he ignored it and went back to his practice. When the girls got back to their practice the rest of the team was in position. Then britt got into her position and stacy stood to watch and learn the routine. when brittany and the team were finished with their routine it was stacys turn. They all watched her fail. She couldn't even make her back move back so they went to her."ok lets try something at your level." Ally said.

"like what?" Stacy asked.

"like reaching for your toes while standing or sitting. Lets all try sitting then standing." Brittany said.

"ok. Lets streatch." Then they all sat doen on the grass and stretched for their toes. Luckily stacy could reach her toes. Then they stood up and bent down to touch their toes. But stacy couldn't do it. After that stacy went inside to change since practice is over and now it was the perfect time to have a meeting about if shes on the team or gets kicked off."ok. She can't do a cartwheel,the splits,our routine or touching your toes while only thing she can do is touch her toes while sitting." Brittany said.

"true. I mean look at amy. She's sorta fat and can do all those offence." Ally said.

"non taken." Amy said.

" say 'i' if you think she will get kicked off the team." Then everyone said 'i'."then its settled lets wait till she gets here to tell her." Everyone nodded and waited 8 minutes then she finally came out.

"hey stacy." sadie said.

"hey sadie. Whats up?" Stacy said.

"um...well about you being on the team..." Alex started.

"ya."

"well today when you tried to do the cheer moves that brought your chance on being on the team go way down."

"what do you mean?"

"we mean that your kicked off the team." Brittany said. This made stacy start to cry and run into the building."well that was unexpected. Well lets go home." Everyone nodded and went home while brittany went to meet up with her sisters.

* * *

**Ya i know. It was short but i will try to make the others longer. Well anyway see ya.:):):):):):):):):):D:P!**


	3. Chapter 3

Science club~

1 hour earlier.

Jeanette was walking to science club to finish making her rocket that she started on two days ago. When she opened the door she noticed that simon was here with his girlfriend.'_oh great Natasha is Perfect but i have to live with it.' _jeanette thought while walking to her station. When she got to her station she got out her notes and started working. At one point she heard someone walking towards her but she ignored it and continued working. Then she felt someone touch her shoulder,she flinched and turned she was fully turned around she saw simon miling but she just shot him a glare and turned around to continue working. Simon was confused so he sat next to her. "Hey jeanette can i ask you something?" He said. She just continued on working."i'll take that as a yes. Anyway i want to know why you have been ignoring me today? I mean you won't talk to me for a reason and i want to know why." Then jeanette ripped a peice of paper out of her notebook and wrote on then gave it to simon. It said 'im just not feeling i don't feel like talking to anybody but my sisters so can i have my space please?' Simon understood and got up and returned to his station to help natasha. After a few more minutes jeanette was done with her rocket. Since their not going to shoot the rockets until next week then she will have to help others. She looked around the room and found that nobody needed help so she just wrote random stuff in her journal.

the hour past and it was complicated for tried to talk to her and that made her was about to snap but the hour was up and her classmate jack said it was time to go so she gathered her stuff and left to meet up with her hopes that the chipmunks didn't fustrate them like simon did.

~cooking class(almost the end of the class.)

this class was going perfect.i was almost done with making my cake until theodores girlfriend jessie came up to me when theodore went to the jessie started to give me a glare but i ignored it."listen up blonde if you make my theo upset i will bring you pain. I also caught theodore looking at you so im going to make you pay." She then looked at me putting designs on my cake."oh look at this cake its make this cake gorgeous shall we." Then she started destroying my cake.

"hey stop it!"but she didn't started smashing it and put icing on my face and shirt. I began to cry and put my paws on my now icing furry face.

"awww whats the matter...little ellie gonna cry." I just continued then She grabbed sprinkles,icing,and more peices of cake."here let me help you with that." She then threw the sprinkles on my face and splatered the cake on my shirt and squirted icing on my shirt.i contined to cry. She then went back to her desk and i just then came through the door and was confused when he saw me crying. The teacher went to me and gave me a C- for my not finished cake and for being messy. She then dismissed everyone and i ran out of the classroom to meet my sisters.

~outside of school~

brittany and jeanette were waiting for eleanor to arrive. After 6 minutes she finally came to us while crying."eleanor whats wrong?" Brittany asked.

"and why are you covered in cake?" Jeanette asked while getting peices of cake off her sisters fur.

"it's splattered cake all over me just because theodore looked at me. I just want theodore back. I miss him so badly and his girlfriend is only making me more made." Eleanor said.

"ok lets go home and get you cleaned up." She nodded and they headed home. When they got home eleanor took a shower while brittany washed her clothes and jeanette made a little snack for her. When eleanor was done she changed into her night gown and headed downstairs where she found a plate of smores on the counter.

"guys is this for me?"

"ya.i also washed your clothes and they'll be ready in a moment. In the mean time enjoy your snack." Brittany said.

"thanks girls."

"no problem ellie." Jeanette said. Ellie then jumped on the counter and ate her they heard a knock on the door and brittany unlocked the doggie door and went outside. She then stared at alvin and his brothers.

"um...c-can we come in?" Alvin said. Brittany nodded slowly and went through the doggie door with the chipmunks following.

"girls the chipmunks are here." Brittany said.

"coming." They both said. They both came to the living room and pulled brittany into the hallway.

"brittany we have to break the pack. They want answers so we'll give them some." Jeanette said.

"okay. But we'll just tell them that we felt so sad about the break up that we didn't want to talk to anyone unless we have to." Brittany said. They nooded and headed back to the living room.

"oh good your back." Simon said.

"ya were back."

"and their talking to us." Alvin said.

"don't make us stop talking i already had a bad enough day." Eleanor said.

theodore spoke "what do you mean?"

"i mean your girlfriend splattered cake,sprinkles and iceing on me during cooking destroyed my cake and i got a C- because the teacher thinks i made the mess and made my cake wrong. I could've nevered returned to that club if i made something lower than a C- but i was lucky. Your girlfriend almost got me kicked out of that club." She started to get madder.

"well i actually saw you run out of the classroom crying and i asked jessie what happened and she said that a student went to you and made fun of you and destroyed your cake."

"did you believe her and do you believe me?"

"i did believe her and no i don't. I think your just trying to break us up because your jeleous." Eleanor started to cry and run upstairs.

"get out!" Brittany said.

"what?" Simon said.

"we said GET OUT!" Jeanette yelled. Everyone flinched at her outburst. The chipmunks then saw anger in their eyes and left. Brittany and jeanette calmed down and went to their younger sister who was crying into her theodore doll.

"ellie are you ok?"

" theodore said that i felt more heartbroken. I now want him less. Why won't he believe me?" She continued to cry more and more. Her sisters went to her and sat right beside her on each side,jeanette on left and brittany on right.

"don't worry ellie. Our concert is in a week so we can show them how much we still love him." brittany said.

"wait...a week? I thought it was in two weeks." Jeanette said.

"i know but claired called me when i was doing luandry and told me that dave rescedualed the concert to next friday so...ya." She chuckled nervously at the end.

"oh well i guess that can work. I just hope they can reconize how much we love them." Eleanor said then hugged her theo doll.

"we hope so to ellie." said brittany.


	4. Chapter 4

It has been a week from the chipmunks visit and they decided not to bother the chipettes after what today was the concert and the chipettes were up first and they were worried so they had a little meeting but what they didn't know is that the chipmunks accidently overheard."brittany what if this song doesn't bring them to us." Eleanor said."what if they don't feel the same way about us. What if they want their current girlfriends instead of Us."

"ya and like i said to claire their probably more happy with them then when they were with us." Jeanette said.

"don't worry it will work. And if it doesn't then lets just be happy for them." Brittany said trying to calm them down.

"okay well were up in a sec...so lets get ready." Then the chipmunks ran to their instruments and checked them. The chipettes walked past them and stood by the entrance of the stage. Then they heard the annoucer welcome them to the stage. They then walked to the stage and grabbed a microphone then brittany spoke.

"ok well this song is for the chipmunks...i hope they like it." She whispered the last part. This caused the chipmunks to pay attention. Then brittany started to sing.

Brittany:

Uh!

Mmm, yeah.

La la la la laaa

Uh!

Hey, boy you never had much game

Thought I needed to upgrade

So I went and walked away way way

Uh

Now, I see you've been hanging out

With that other girl in town

Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns

Uh

Remember all the things that you and I did first?

And now you're doing them with her

Remember all the things that you and I did first?

You got me, got me like this

Uh

And now you're taking her to every restaurant

And everywhere we went, come on!

And now you're taking her to every restaurant

You got me, got me like this

Uh

Chipettes:

Boy you can say anything you wanna

I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya

I want you back

I want you back

Wa-want you, want you back

Uh

I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'

Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'

I want you back

I want you back

Wa-want you, want you back

Uh

Jeanette:

Please, this ain't even jealousy

B+E: (jealousy)

She ain't got a thing on me

B+E: (a thing on me)

Tryin' to rock them ugly jeans jeans jeans

Uh

You clearly didn't think this through

If what I've been told is true

B+E: (is it true?)

You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo

Uh

Jeanette:

Remember all the things that you and I did first?

And now you're doing them with her

Remember all the things that you and I did first?

You got me, got me like this

Uh

And now you're taking her to every restaurant

And everywhere we went, come on!

And now you're taking her to every restaurant

You got me, got me like this

Uh

Chipettes:

Boy you can say anything you wanna

I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya

I want you back

I want you back

Wa-want you, want you back

Uh

I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'

Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'

I want you back

I want you back

Wa-want you, want you back

Uh

Eleanor:

Ohhh, I thought you'd still be mine

When I kissed you goodbye uh oh uh oh

Ohhh, and you might be with her

But I still had you first uh oh uh oh

Chipettes:

Ohhh-Oh-oh-oh

Boy you can say anything you wanna

I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya

I want you back

I want you back

Wa-want you, want you back

Uh

I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'

Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'

I want you back

I want you back

Wa-want you, want you back

Uh la la la la laaa

Brittany:

(Let me know)

j+E:

Ohhh, I want you back

I want you back

Wa-want you, want you back

Uh

Brittany:

Ohhh, I want you back

I want you back

Wa-want you, want you back

Uh

Chipettes:

Does this sound like a helicopter!? (bbbbbbrrrrrddddd)

the chipmunks felt bad for them because they went through with this pain just for there was also good news so they'll tell them after the concert.

2 hours later~

it was,the end of the concert and it was time to have a talk with the girls. the chipmunks went to dave and said that they need a few more minutes and dave went to the car and waited for his boys and the chipettes to come. Back at the stadium the chipettes were in their dressing room talking about tonight."so do you think it worked?" Jeanette asked.

"i don't know. They didn't say nothing to us after the song so probably you were right about them being more happy with them then with us." Brittany said. Then they fell silent until they heard the door open.

"guys can we come in?" Simon asked.

"well your already in so ya go ahead." Jeanette answered.

"well um we wanted to talk to you guys about the song you guys did."

"*sigh* ya we already know you guys are more happier with your girlfriends than when you guys were with us. So you can quit the talk so we can go rest." Brittany said with a depression in her voice.

"what? No,no, 's not what we meant." Alvin said.

"then what did you mean?"

"we mean that we broke up with them two days ago."

"why? You guys looked happy together." Eleanor said.

"we know but we were looking for them after school and we overheard their conversation and we found out that they only dated us for the fame,money,and popularity. Also they were jeleous of you guys."

"so thats the main reason why she splattered cake all over me."

"ya i kinda figured that out when i asked the teacher what happened to you the next time we had cooking club and you were right all along." Theodore said.

"ya and was stacy really that bad at cheer practice?" Alvin said with a laugh.

"ya! You should have seen her. She couldn't even do a simple cartwheel. Her legs and bum was down really low and her legs were bent. Even eleanor and amy could do that." Brittany said while laughing while the others followed.

"okay so does this mean that were back together?" Jeanette asked.

"yep." Simon said. Then each chipmunks walked up to their chipette and kissed them on the lips for one minute then pulled away.

"wow how i missed that." Brittany said.

"your telling lets go we don't want to keep dave waiting." Alvin said. Then they all went out of the stadium to the car to find dave listening to music. We climbed into the car and drove home. Today must be a good day for all of them.


End file.
